The Eternal Treasure
by cynder1827
Summary: Well here's my first Percy Jackson Fanfict it's Percico and it's pretty much about Nico POV so he's telling the story and no one else and there are other couples and its going to be rated T for now or M later on i don't I just hope you enjoy O and it a pirate one so enjoy.


**The Eternal Treasure**

**Hey everyone I know that I have other fanficts that I should be working on but this idea just came to me so I said why not, will this is a Percy Jackson fanfict and I hope you like it.**

**Parings: Percy/Nico, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Leo, Jake/ Will, Grover/ Juniper, Clarisse/ Chris, Travis/Conner, Luke/Nico (one sided), Luke/ Ethan (later), Thalia / Bianca, Frank/Hazel (crush) **

**Pirates: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdes, Jake Mason, Grover Underwood (use to be), Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis and Conner Stoll**

**Royalty: Maria di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque **

**Government: Luke Castellan, Will Solace, Graver Underwood, Juniper Underwood, Ethan Nakamura, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beckendorf, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang**

**Friends to Royalty: Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Piper Mclean, Will Solace, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan **

**Enjoy.**

Nico Pov

To be honest with you I Really didn't think my life would be like this. My mother always and I do mean always….. Said I was born to be a leader of the kingdom but to be honest I didn't want to be I wanted to explore the world and see new things I would have never thought my life would turn out to be this.

I'm now the first mate of the Caeruleus one of the Greatest Pirate ships to sell the seven sea's according to everyone back home. To tell ya the truth everyone was scared of this ship even I was scared of it but after a few days aboard it, it was actually a really fun ship. I mean sure they can be mean if they want to and probably kill you but whenever there aboard they always have fun even the captain of the ship, Captain Sea king or Percy as everyone on this Ship calls him but off it not a chance well he has an exception for me but other than that nope.  
I was too busy with my thought I didn't relies Annabeth the ships strategist was calling me until the she pocket me "Nico don't ya know I was calling you for a good five minutes?" I gave her and apologies look "Sorry Ann I was thinking about something… what is it that you need?" then she sighed "The captain wants to see ya" I nodded "alright" then I started to walk to the cabin "Have Fun!" Annabeth yelled behind me "Shut up Ann!" I yelled back at her with a faint blush and I could tell she was laughing and I just walk away.

When I got to the door I knocked on it "who is it?" the caption ask "It's me Caption" I told him "Come in Nico" so I did. When I walk in saw him working on his desk then he told me to lock the door so I did "You wish to see me Caption?" Then he look up with a Smile "Didn't I tell you can call me Percy or would you rather want me to call you Ghost prince all the time?" I laugh "Point taken Percy so did you want to see me" then he nodded but this time he had a frown "What wrong Percy?" I ask him an than he looked down "Were heading towards Tartarus…" then I froze we were heading to my home country were my mom and two sisters were to be honest I was a little exited but I saw that Percy still had a frown on his face "My question still remains "what's wrong"?" I ask again "I'm just being paranoid" then I put my hand on his shoulder "Why?" Then he sigh "It's just I'm afraid to lose you" then I realized what he meant and smiled "Your right Percy you are being paranoid, you know better than anyone on this ship that I would never leave you we promised each other that and I don't intend to brake it after two years" I said while giggling. Then Percy surprised me by pushing me on the bed and he started kissing me which a gladly kissed back.

After a few minutes we stop to catch our breath "I'm so glad I saved you that day or I would of never have meet you" he said with a smile "I am too after all you saved me two times that same day you saved me and my friend from a ship wreak and you saved me from getting married to someone I don't love so ya your technically my hero" then he laughed "Did my ghost prince just call me the H word" then I rolled my eyes "Yes I did and if you tell anyone that I said it I will just deny it" Then he shook his head "I promise" then he started to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but moan and he started to tack of my clothes.

After a few minutes or an hour we were making out and might I just say that it was amazing he always knew how to take care of me and make me happy just like I knew him, well it toke some time but still I just knew and I couldn't be more happier about it. When we were done he told me we would arrive in about two hours then he went to sleep then I did too, I dreamed about what happen two years ago and how all this started.

Two Years ago

I was playing with my little step-sister Hazel in the guardian while my mom and big sis were having tea and talk about something. After awhile mother called us for cake and we ran up to take our seats and started eating "Thank you mother" both me and Hazel said with a smile our mother smiled back "You're both welcome so how was your day Nico, Hazel?" we both nodded "I had a great time Maria I was able to pick some flowers for a surprise for you and Bianca but it's not ready yet" Hazel said and our mom nodded "O Hazel you know you can call me mom, mother or mommy" our mom said and this time Hazel nodded "Ok mommy" that made mom smile "and you Nico?" I smiled at her "Well I had a fun day me Will, Piper, and Thalia explored more of the castle then we played a little in the stable and then Will and Piper went home and Thalia went to her room" I finish "Don't forget to say that now she came down to have tea" said a voice behind us said to finish the sort story so I turned around to see Thalia walking towards us "Hey thals" I said to her "Hey little Nico" she said while ruffling my hair "Hey I'm only Six years younger than you" I said and she smiled "Still your younger" then Bianca laugh "O come on love stop teasing my younger brother" she told her "Alright love" she said then kissed her four head.

Hazel and I made a gagging sound and Hazel said yucky while everyone including me laughed. Just to clear things up Thalia is my older sister's fiancé and that is just because Thalia's younger brother Jason disappeared and no one has seen or heard from him since so most people think he's died but we try not to talk about him that much but since Hazel always ask out of curiosity about him and we really can't stop her I mean she's a year younger than me so nobody really can deny her "Hey Thalia can you tell me what Jason was like again?" she ask and we all looked at Thalia and she was just smiling "Of course Hazel, Jason was always kind he would never let one of his friends get hurt … he was always there for me and he still is" she told us with a sad smile and my mom cleared her throat "Yes and were really sorry for your lost Thalia…" Thalia just shuck her head "It's alright Mrs. Di Angelo he's probable up there with mother now" Thalia said while closing her eyes.

Bianca put her hands on top of Thalia's to comfort her which worked "who do you think killed him if you do not mind me asking?" mother ask her "I think that some pirates probable found and killed him" our mother nodded " That would make the most since…. You see you three that's why I told you guys to never go near pirates or…" than I finish for her "Trust, fall in love or become a pirate right mother?" I ask her with a smile and she smiled back "That's absolutely correct Nico see this is what a strong leader needs is to pay attention and learn well done" she told me "Thank you mother" and she nodded at me "O yes since we're all her I have important news to announce" she said while smiling "What is it" we all ask "Nico lord Castellan has ask for your hand and I told him he had my permission to do so" She said with excitement in her voice I almost spit out my tea everyone on the table was happy for me "WHAT!" I yelled out and they just look at me and to be honest it was weird considering I'm the only boy there "Nico what the matter dear?" my mother ask "Nothing it's just you want me to marrie Luke I don't even like him that way" I told her "O come now Nico you'll learn to love him and besides he really like you" Bianca said and my mother nodded.

I couldn't say anything so all I did was stand up and told them that I was going to me room my mother told me to wait but I didn't lesson and I started running to my room with tears in my eyes and closed my door. I just couldn't believe my mother was doing this to me I didn't even love Luke I mean his a friend but I never liked him that way and I just kept crying the haul time. After awhile I heard a knock on my door "WH-who is it" I ask still having a few tears still running down my face "It's me brother" Hazel said from the other side I told she could come in but close the door after her.

After she did that she went to set next to me on the bed "Are you ok?" she ask me "I would be lying if I said no right" she nodded "Are you crying because your being forced to marrie Luke just like Bianca was to Thalia?" I looked at her "Hazel, Bianca wasn't forced to marrie Thalia they, they actually loved each other but with me I just fell nothing other than friendship for Luke" I told her and she nodded "So anyway Hazel why did you come here other than to see I was ok?" I ask her "O yea mother says to get ready because the engagement party is going to start soon" She said while smiling "Well at least someone is happy out of my misery" I said dramatically and she laugh "I only going for the food" she said while laughing "I know by the way be sure to still me some chocolate cake ok?" I told her and she nodded "Ok brother" then she kissed me on the cheek and went to get ready. After awhile of getting ready my sister forced me out of my room and into the carriage and he were on our way to the docks and got on the royal ship.

My mother toke me to go see Lord Castellan "Hello Queen Maria looking as lovely as ever" I sigh in silence "Why thanks you Lord Luke you look quite hansom yourself" my mother said and Luke said Thank you and look at me "Well Nico you look Beautiful as ever" he said as he kissed my hand and I again sigh in silence "Thank you Luke" then he ask me if I would like to walk with him to the front of the bout and before my mother could answer for me I answered first "I'm sorry Luke but I wanted to find my friends first if that is ok" I ask he nodded and I left my mother gave me a look but I shrugged it off and went to go find my friend.

After a few seconds I managed to find them near the food "Hey guys" I told them and they turned to look at me my friends were Rachel, Piper, Will, and Grover even though he was the eldest out of all of us "Hey Nico sorry you have to get married to Luke" Piper told me "Well live goes on even though mine is about to be ruined" I told them "Well don't worry Nico you'll always have us" Will told me and I nodded "Yep thanks guys for everything" I told them and they nodded and we started to eat something from the buffet table and then I went to the front of the bout and looked out to the night sky. After awhile I started to see that there were storm clouds coming I was about to go back to tell the others but Piper and Will came out looking for me "Nico your mother has been calling you so she can announce the engagement already" Piper told me "Sorry pip it's just look" I said while pointing to the storm clouds coming closer and I could tell because the water was getting rougher. Then Thalia came out "Nico your mom getting really angry about you missing out on the…" but she couldn't finish what she was going to say because a big wave hit the ship and knocked everyone over then the storm became worse because a lighting struck the ship and there was fire "BIANCA!" Thalia yelled then ran back in there to look for my sister I was about to do the same thing until another wave hit the boat and Piper almost fell over if it weren't for Will "Nico a little help please!" Will shouted and I went to go help him pull Piper up if it weren't for a bigger wave that hit the ship and this time we all fell over.

When I resurfaced I was that they ship was heading back I started look around for my friends "WILL, PIPER ARE YOU THERE!" I shouted out to them but I didn't hear anything until "NICO WERE OVER HEAR!" Will yelled from my right I turned to see him and Piper trying to stay afloat but I couldn't so ever thing went black.

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was in a room that I wasn't familiar with and I turned to my left to see piper and Will were also asleep I also notes' that we were in dry clothing I didn't want to wake them up so I went to look outside. When I open the door I froze on the spot and look up to see if my thought were correct which they were we were on a pirate ship I was about to go back to the room until someone garbed my shoulder I quickly turned to see who it was it was a blond girl with gray eyes "wow there matey you should relax you just woke" she told me "who are you?" I ask her my voice a little shaken "I'm Annabeth the strategist of the Caeruleus" I was shocked "The, the Caeruleus…" I said a little more scared then I already was "O don't worry matey were not going to hurt ya" she told me I calm down a little but then a boy with curly brown hair came up "Ann everything seems to be fined" the boy said "Very good Leo" then she turned to me "This is Leo the mechanic of the Caeruleus" then Leo looked at me "Hi ya it's nice to meet you….." he said not knowing my name "I'm Nico di Angelo it's um… nice to meet you Leo" they both had shocked looks on their face "What?" I ask a little scared again "You're thy Di Angelo?" Ask Annabeth and I nodded "Wow now we have Three royals on this ship" Leo said I was about to ask him what he meant until a blond boy came up and kissed Leo on the head and hugged him which he returned "There's no more storms around Ann" he told Annabeth I looked at the boy closer and saw that he had the same shade of color eyes Thalia had and the scar that she said I mean I meet him but never notes' "J-Jason" then the boy look at me and to toke a closer look at me and his eyes showed shock as he realism who I was and then he let go of Leo "Nico is that you?" I nodded he smiled and gave me a hug "Dude I haven't seen you in ages how have you been?" he ask the other two just look at us "You two know each other?" Annabeth ask "Ya me and Nico go way back" and I nodded "Jason have you been here this haul time?" he nodded "You know everyone things your died right?" he nodded again "yep I saw it at on a news paper by the way how is my big sis?" he ask me "She's fine she really misses you and she's my Big Sisters fiancé" then he was surprised "My big sis is going to marrie your sister?" I nodded but then someone behind Leo and Annabeth caught "Am I interrupting something" I looked at the person and froze the person who said that had black hair, eyes that were in the shade of the ocean and he was very well belt but then other three said "Not at all Caption" and I froze again because I was a little scared "Are you ok boy" the caption said "He's probable scared caption" Annabeth said.

The caption look at me "Y-you're the Sea king" I said and he raised one of his eyes "You know me?" I nodded "everyone knows how you are almost everyone is scared of you…..." I told him. He was about to say something until the door open and Will and Piper ran out Will bumping into Jason and Piper accidentally knocked over Annabeth "I am so sorry I didn't mean…..to" then piper look at Annabeth and I could already tell the two like each other "Umm sorry" piper said and got up and help Annabeth up "Thanks" and piper nodded "Sorry for bumping into you" Will told Jason "It's o…k Will is that you?" then Will look at him closer "Jason is that really you or are we died" Jason shock head "No Will your not died and its really me" Jason said with a smile and Will hugged him "JASON!" then piper hugged him "Hey Pip's" then I look at the other Three or more like six The Caption saw this "This is Travis and Conner Stoll my look outs" he introduce them "Hi" they both said "And this in Clarisse one of my Helpers" he introduce the girl "hello Princess" then I looked at her "I'm not a princess if you want one go to Tartarus there's already two there" she glared at me "You trying to pick a fight with me pip squeak" then I shook my head "No you would probably lose because you rely on strength and I'm speed" I said to her "why you little" she said while grabbing my collar "Nico" piper and Will shouted but I didn't lesson and I had a staring contest with Clarisse. After awhile she started laughing "I like you kid you've got guts I wouldn't mind keeping you around" she said while letting go of me and walking back from where she came from a let go a sign of relief because to tell you the truth I was completely scared and I was calling myself stupid the haul time in my head.

The caption told Annabeth to show Piper the way and each sections and since Leo was busy he told him to let someone name Jake do that for Will and the all left even Jason so I was left with the caption "Come with me" he told me and I did as he ask and fallowed him back to the cabin. When we entered he told me to sit on the bed which I did and he sat on a chair across from me "So mined telling me who Luke is and what you don't wont to do with him" he ask me "How did you…." Then he smiled "you talk in your sleep" I made an o shape with my mouth "Well Luke is a child hood friend of mine and well my….my mother wanted well actually both of them wanted me to marrie him and I really don't want to I….I only see him as a friend…" then he nodded "Ok then" he said "Ok then what Sea King?" then he looked straight at me "Percy" I was confused "My real name is Percy Jackson" I was shock "You mean thy Percy Jackson son of Paul and Sally Blofits" he nodded "Yep but I'm more of a rebel then a prince to be honest with you Nic's" I was confused again "Nic's…" then he nodded "yep your new nick name do ya like" he said with a grin.

I nodded "You know you seem nothing like what other people say you are" I told him "how so…" then I look at him "Well…. People say that you would have let people die if you see them or if they make you angry then you would kill them….. And a lot of other things involving death" I told him and he started laughing "Hahaha is that what everyone is saying now a days?" he said still laughing and I nodded "Wow I can't believe people think I'm a murderer…" he said looking down. Then he suddenly stud and went to the door "Well you must be tired you can sleep here until you've fully recovered" he told me and I was surprised "B-but isn't this your room?" I ask him and he stop at the door "Yes and…?" he ask "W-well don't you need to sleep to?" then he walk back to me "It's ok I have to make sure my ship and crew are ok" Then he did something that made me blush. He kissed me on the forehead and walk away; after he closed the door I hid my face on the pillow I didn't know what was wrong with me my heart was pounding and my checks won't calm down I mean I couldn't be falling in love with the Captain could I. I told myself not to think about it and just went to sleep.

Well that's the end of chapter on I hope ya like it because there's more to come probable two or three more chapters I don't know but I hope you'll continue reading and please comment O and sorry I didn't put this on top:

I don't own PJATO characters

Well I hope you enjoyed!

3,935 words


End file.
